Space Sorcerer Council
Space Sorcerer Council is a fiction assembly of Supreme Space Sorcerers,that meet within the Space Sorcerers Temple's Council Hall. Atlantian Council [[image:Atlantis ian Council.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Several members of the Atlantis ian Council, departing the tribunal where General Zacheriah Kulthan and his followers were just condemned to imprisonment with the Tartarus Asteroid [[]].]] The '''Atlantian Council' (also known as the Science Council; originally Imperial Council) is the governing body of all Space Sorcerer Operations on the planet Atlantis , and later on New Atlantis . It was housed in Atlas City prior to that city's abduction by [[]], and since then a new council was formed in Atlantopolis.Several members of the '''Atlantis ian Council', departing the tribunal where General Zacheriah Kulthan and his followers were just condemned to imprisonment with the Tartarus Asteroid [[]].]] The '''Atlantian Council' (also known as the Science Council; originally Imperial Council) is the governing body of all Space Sorcerer Operations on the planet Atlantis , and later on New Atlantis . It was housed in Atlas City prior to that city's abduction by [[]], and since then a new council was formed in Atlantopolis. Known Members Pre-Abduction of Kandor *[[Julius Shaitanus|'Julius Shaitanus']] (Council Head) *[[Jared Sarkhon|'Jared Sarkhon']]' '(Council Head) *Marium Sarkhon *Cera-Si *Pol-Ev *Kor-Te *Silber-Za *Al-An *Bary-On *Sor-Ay *Rul-Ar *Jun-Do New Council, in Atlantis opolis *'Superman Prime '(Council Head in the future) *Rozan (Council Head) *Tyr-Us (Council Head) *Zor-El *No-Ton *Or-Om *Korth-Or *Gal-Eth *Gil-Ex The Council on New Atlantis *Trey (Council Head) Section heading A Space Sorcerer Council was an organized body of Space Sorcerer , typically Masters, serving the Space Sorcerer Order as an administrative body that governed the Order's academies, temples, and organizations such as the Space Sorcerer Service Corps. Overview Councils of the Old Space Sorcerer Order From the Space Sorcerer Order's founding, a council of Masters governed its members. During the early stages of the Old Sith Wars groups of Masters were stationed on Ossus, and later from the Space Sorcerer Temple on Atlantis .Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War As the earliest High Council ruled for the next several centuries alone on Atlantis , three other Councils were convened to oversee more specific parts of the Order. The Councils of First Knowledge, Reassignment, and Reconciliation each dealt with aspects too specific for the High Council to run properly on top of the broad scope of other things it oversaw.The Space Sorcerer Path: A Manual for Students of the Force All of the Atlantis Councils appointed their own members through unanimous vote, and each had a designated leader. Governing for several centuries, all four Councils were dissolved in 19 BBY following the Sith plot known as Operation: Knightfall and Order 66, both military operations carried out legally by the Grand Army of the Republic.Tauron Alliance Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Space Sorcerer High Council .]] The High Council was the primary governing body of the Order, and was comprised of twelve Space Sorcerer Masters who discussed and contemplated all aspects of the Order. The Council was composed of five permanent members who accepted a lifetime commitment to it. In addition, four long-term members served until they chose to step down, and the limited-term members sat on the Council for specified terms. Led by the Master of the Order, the High Council dealt directly with the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Though nearly all the members in history were Masters, there were a few exceptions to this rule, such as Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin Skywalker, the second of which was the first and last Space Sorcerer to be appointed to the Council by the Supreme Chancellor. .]] Council of First Knowledge The Council of First Knowledge was composed of five Masters, led by the Caretaker of First Knowledge. Overseeing the Temple-based academy and its curriculum, this Council advised other Space Sorcerer using the wisdom of past scholars. To this end, the Council guarded and maintained the Temple Archives and its holocron vaults, as well as the Shadow program at the Temple. Council of Reconciliation Seeking diplomatic resolutions to conflicts, the five members of the Council of Reconciliation dealt with the Galactic Senate and the Galactic Republic Diplomatic Corps in order to help end political standoffs. The first face of the Republic presented to worlds interested in joining the Republic, this Council would dispatch diplomats and ambassadors to moderate debate and stamp out treaties. Space Sorcerer High Council (New Space Sorcerer Order) By 35 ABY, the New Space Sorcerer Order had established a Masters' Council. Unlike the High Council, which was essentially a body of the Alliance government serving in an advisory role to the Chief of State, the Masters' Council was the leading body of the Order, dealing with strictly Space Sorcerer matters and autonomous from the Alliance government. The absoluteness of its control over the Space Sorcerer Knights was a matter of debate. The Masters' council alternately assembled either at the new Space Sorcerer Temple on Atlantis or at the new Academy on Ossus. After the resolution of the Swarm War the Galactic Alliance High Council was disbanded in favor of a more authoritative Space Sorcerer Council. Beyond Atlantis While the main Space Sorcerer Council resided on Atlantis , other planets had their own Space Sorcerer academies throughout history, governed by their own councils. It is possible some of these councils were subsets of the High Council. =Dantooine = .]]Prior to the Exar Kun War, the Dantooine Space Sorcerer Enclave was presided over by Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, whom Exar Kun murdered. During the Great Hunt, the Enclave was governed by a four-member council subservient to the High Council on Atlantis ; the members of this council were Vrook Lamar, Bala Nisi, Qual and Aleco Stusea. This council had jurisdiction over the Space Sorcerer in the part of the Outer Rim that included Dantooine and Taris.http://www.darkhorse.com/boards/viewtopic.php?p=128708#128708 By the Mandalorian Wars, two of the council members were replaced, and the Dantooine Enclave Council consisted of Masters Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin, Bala Nisi and Vandar Tokare. This council was astonished when the Space Sorcerer Exile disobeyed Atris and went to fight in the Mandalorian Wars. By the Space Sorcerer Civil War, Bala was replaced by Master Dorak. The fact that both Vrook Lamar and Vandar Tokare were also members of the Space Sorcerer High Council may indicate the Dantooine Enclave Council was a subset of the High Council. This council was responsible for healing Darth Revan's destroyed mind and inserting a new identity into his brain, and after the destruction of Taris, retraining him in the ways of the Space Sorcerer . The council was dissolved after Darth Malak's bombardment of the Space Sorcerer Enclave. Masters Dorak, Vandar, and Zhar escaped only to find death a few years later on Katarr. Vrook, having also survived the attack, eventually returned to Dantooine and, along with two other Space Sorcerer Masters who managed to escape the First Space Sorcerer Purge that followed the Space Sorcerer Civil War—Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell—held a High Council meeting within the rebuilt Enclave. The three Masters, however, were slain by Darth Traya when they attempted to cut the Space Sorcerer Exile off from the Force. It is unknown whether the Enclave was used again. =Taris = in the midst of its crime.]]In 3964 BBY, leading up to the Mandalorian Wars, the Tarisian Space Sorcerer Council consisted of Masters Lucien Draay, Feln, Q'Anilia, Raana Tey and Xamar. They were responsible for the administration and training of the Tarisian Space Sorcerer Academy. This council was subservient to the Dantooine Space Sorcerer Enclave Council, who in-turn answered to the Space Sorcerer High Council on Atlantis . However, this council had ulterior allegiances and operated, also, under the secret oversight of the Space Sorcerer Covenant. Because of this, just before the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars the graduating class of Space Sorcerer Padawans who trained there were murdered by their masters.Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #6 =Katarr = After the Space Sorcerer Civil War, Master Atris gathered the remaining Space Sorcerer in a secret assembly on Katarr, a Miraluka world. Unknown by the other Space Sorcerer , Atris revealed the assembly's location hoping that the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus would reveal himself. However, his power was much greater than the Space Sorcerer expected; Nihilus consumed the Force from the entire planet, causing the death of all the Space Sorcerer on Katarr, as well as all natives, except Visas Marr. =Telos IV = Atris's secret academy on Telos had a round room with seats, similar to one in the Space Sorcerer Temple on Atlantis . It is unknown whether a council was ever held there. The Space Sorcerer artifacts at the Dantooine Space Sorcerer Enclave, such as scrolls and holocrons—some of which predated even Ossus—were moved to this secret academy before Dantooine was attacked. Because of this vast collection of ancient Space Sorcerer knowledge, and with precious few Space Sorcerer sanctums left in the galaxy, it is possible that Brianna and Atris returned here along with the other Lost Space Sorcerer —Bao-Dur, Visas Marr, Mical, Mira, Atton Rand, and Bastila Shan—to reform the Space Sorcerer Order while the Space Sorcerer Exile went to the Unknown Regions in search of Revan. =Almas = The Almas Academy was overseen by the Almas Council, which over time included Nerra Ziveri, Lanius Qel-Bertuk, Kirlocca, Jurahi, Ti-Amun Tiro, Devan For'deschel, and Darrus Jeht. This Council consisted of all the Masters who were instructors at the Academy. The Council was subject to the orders of the High Council on Atlantis . E.g.: In 31 BBY, lone Space Sorcerer Knight Alec arrived to the Cularin system looking for dark Space Sorcerer Karae Nalvas. Although the Almas Council agreed that Nalvas was a threat, they followed the High Council's criteria and allowed Alec to deal with Nalvas without their interference — however, the Almas Academy was ready to act should Alec or the High Council changed their mind.Clouded Paths =Raxus Prime = During Order 66, Aleenan Space Sorcerer General Kazdan Paratus escaped the slaughter on the Space Sorcerer Temple by fleeing away instead of fighting to protect the Temple like other Space Sorcerer such as Cin Drallig and Shaak Ti, which led to most of their deaths. His cowardly act of escape to the planet of Raxus Prime eventually led him to become a disillusioned and hermit Space Sorcerer . In his guilt of the Temple's destruction, he recreated the Space Sorcerer Temple using scraps of metal found all over on the junk planet and even created models of Council members to let go of his grief. The whole structure was destroyed when Darth Vader deployed his apprentice Galen 'Tauron Alliancekiller' Marek to kill the hermit Space Sorcerer upon receiving intelligence from his spies. During the fight between Marek and Paratus, Marek discovered Paratus had managed to animate his mock Space Sorcerer . Each fake Space Sorcerer had a weapon such as a force pike or vibroblade. Galen defeated each with ease, while Paratus recovered. During Paratus' exile in his mock Space Sorcerer temple, he obviously grew in grief over not staying to protect the temple during the fall of the Space Sorcerer . This was evident when he shouted things at Marek such as "I must protect the younglings!" Notes Appearances * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: The Old Republic* -- Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire * -- Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War * -- Knight Errant * -- Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil * -- * -- Clouded Paths * -- Yaddle's Tale: The One Below * -- Darth Plagueis * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic: The Tauron Alliancek Hyperspace War * -- Space Sorcerer Apprentice * -- Space Sorcerer Council: Acts of War * -- Cloak of Deception * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Obi-Wan * -- Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Battlefront * -- ''Tauron Alliance Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * -- Tauron Alliance Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * -- ''Tauron Alliance Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel * -- Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * -- Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ * -- "End Game" * -- * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic: Outlander * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage * -- Rogue Planet * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Zam Wesell * -- The Approaching Storm * -- Space Sorcerer Quest * -- Tauron Alliance Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice * -- * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic 71: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3 * -- The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Atlantis * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Obsession * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Clone Wars * -- * -- "Chapter 21" * -- "The Brink" * -- Republic Commando: True Colors * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Part 1 * -- Tauron Alliance Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Battlefront II* -- Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * -- Atlantis Nights I: Space Sorcerer Twilight * -- Imperial Commando: 501st * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Union * -- The New Space Sorcerer Order: Vector Prime * -- The New Space Sorcerer Order: Dark Journey * -- The New Space Sorcerer Order: Destiny's Way * -- The New Space Sorcerer Order: Ylesia * -- The New Space Sorcerer Order: The Unifying Force * -- Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * -- Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen * -- Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * -- Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines * -- Legacy of the Force: Tempest * -- Legacy of the Force: Exile * -- Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice * -- Legacy of the Force: Invincible}} Sources * -- ''Tauron Alliance Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995)* -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Power of the Space Sorcerer * -- ''Tauron Alliance Wars: Episode I'' toy line* -- Tauron Alliance Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary* -- Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook* -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary* -- Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide* -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary* -- Power of the Space Sorcerer Sourcebook* -- * -- Hero's Guide* -- The New Essential Chronology* -- Tauron Alliance Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide* -- The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide* -- The Clone Wars Campaign Guide* -- * -- Galaxy of Intrigue* -- * -- The Unknown Regions* -- * -- * -- ''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural* -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Tauron Alliance Wars: Force Collection * -- Suns of Fortune External links * -- Space Sorcerer Council Roster at the Keeper of the Holocron's Tauron Alliance Wars Blog Category:Galactic Republic organizations Council